


Ben's Apartment

by Shock_Value



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, They are gay coded in the movies, it's probably just really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value
Summary: Rodrick and Ben go to Ben's apartment after getting high in the back of the van.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Ben Segal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Ben's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a writing practice. Hope you like it.

"Not grounded anymore or what?"

"Nope, I'm once again a free man."

Rodrick was sitting in the back of his van with Ben. They may have been a little high and Rodrick tried to stay away from that so he didn't have to go home to his family smelling like weed but he didn't care.

Nothing could stop him this time, dad.

Ben had his arm around him and they were listening to whatever punk playlist Ben had brought. Rodrick didn't know the words to any of the songs but he new that with every new song playing Ben would tell him that he'd think Rodrick would like it. Rodrick couldn't find himself to disagree.

"Coming over tonight? Pretty sure Diogi misses you." Diogi was Ben's dog. She was quiet and liked Rodrick and Rodrick didn't usually like animals but Diogi was perfect.

And her name? D-O-G? Fucking perfect too.

Rodrick smiled a big dopey grin, "Let me text my dad and find out."

"We could probably just hop out and walk into the house. We are just outside."

"Smelling like weed?"

"Oh--Shit. You're right."

"I'd be scrubbing church pews for weeks."

Ben smiled and laughed and squeezed Rodrick slightly.

'dad, could i go over to bens tonoght? were gonna practice'

'Sure. Be safe and don't do any drugs.'

'mkay thanks'

Drugs? Ha. Never.

"I can go."

"Sweet, wanna go now?"

"Mmmm--We're still high, give it a bit."

They were probably going to be there for a bit. 

Just chilling.

Ben's arm over his shoulders and all.

Rodrick wished they weren't high just so he could tell what Ben really meant by it. He was already almost completely oblivious when not on drugs. He really didn't need weed to amplify his gay panic.

Just being there thinking about the possibility of kissing his best friend and bandmate made his brain go to putty. It was overwhelming and Rodrick figured that actually kissing Ben would have the same outcome but those thoughts weren't going to help his situation.

Ben took his arm back to take a drink or the water jug they kept in the van behind the drivers seat. "I think I'm good enough to get us there. Let's go."

Rodrick found his way to the passenger's side. It felt vaguely wrong. He didn't sit in the passenger's seat because--well, it was his car and it made him feel like he was in charge. He let Ben drive the van, though, because--well, it was Ben.

When they get to Ben's apartment and Diogi greeted them, wagging her tail violently and hitting Rodrick in the shins, they went straight to Ben's room so they didn't disturb his roommates. Diogi found her way to a small pile of old jackets and layed down, still wagging her tail but letting them hang out without having to pet her.

It was pretty dark outside and the moon was shining in through Ben's window, seeming slightly dimmer than it actually was because of the nightstand lamp on Ben's dresser being on.

They laid on the bed shoulder to shoulder and made jokes about random things, most likely the latest hilarious youtube video or something about how they could count the polygons in a low resolution video game that was basically as old as time itself. They did this often and Rodrick always had his drumsticks on him and would tap them together or on his stomach just so he could focus on something other than the way Ben's shoulder brushes against his as they laugh and talk.

The conversation lulled and Rodrick yawned, hypersomnia kicking in trying to get him to get to bed so he could sleep for 14 hours and still wake up feeling tired. Ben nudged his bent knee against Rodrick's thigh and gently takes his drumsticks to set to the dresser by the head of the bed.

When Ben settled back down he turned on his side facing Rodrick and taking his hands into one of his own. 

Rodrick didn't know what to do. He was pretty sure his heart was beating way too fast and his head felt wispy but not in a drug way. Trying to distract himself, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Diogi who had fallen asleep and was softly snoring.

Ben took his hand from Rodrick's and trailed his fingers up his arm, "Rodrick." He whispered. "Can you look at me for a moment?"

Rodrick turned his head slightly towards Ben and looks at his face, his pretty face, and whispers a small 'sure'.

Ben smiled at him sweetly, squeezing his arm and quickly glancing down at Rodricks lips. "Can I--Can I kiss you?"

Rodrick nodded slightly and with shaking hands he cups Ben's face and leans up. Nervous, he stops halfway, unsure on what to do and thinking about how this might go down. He had no idea. His brain was wispy.

Ben brought his hand to Rodrick's neck and brushes his thumb against his jaw, taking time to laugh a small bit and then leaning down the rest of the way and connecting their lips.

Was it Rodrick's first kiss? No. Was it the best? Probably. He didn't know if anything could top the tingles that went down his spine and made his neck buzz. His head felt heavy and his fingers felt weak as they brushed through Ben's hair.

They parted, breathing heavy and arms feeling like jello.

"What happened to dancing with girls?" Rodrick laughed.

"This is so much fucking better." And with that Rodrick pulled Ben back in for another kiss and brought the other's body closer to his own. Contect was dizzying and Rodrick wanted it all. He felt like he needed to feel like his limbs were tied together bricks.

He was starting to feel extremely drowsy. Not wanting to open his eyes after the kiss ended and only hummed as an answer to an 'Are you tired?'. 

With that answer, Ben hummed back and layed back down fully and pulled Rodrick closer to him so he could rest his head on his chest. Rodrick's hair was soft as he ran his fingers through it.

He reached and hit the light switch by his bead to shut off the lamp and in the darkness under the moon's gaze they fell asleep.


End file.
